


light

by chwerryjongho (gothsiyeon)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Light Angst, M/M, Moon God Park Seonghwa, Sun God Kim Hongjoong, celestial beings - Freeform, the last three tags arent Actual Tags but im making them tags on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothsiyeon/pseuds/chwerryjongho
Summary: seonghwa wished to shine as brightly as hongjoong.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 8





	light

**Author's Note:**

> seonghwa is mainly referred to as "the moon" and hongjoong is mainly referred to as "the sun" in accordance with the things they represent. thanks for reading!

_ To be as bright of a light as the Sun,  _ Seonghwa often mused, thinking of the sun god Hongjoong. And oh! to have as bright of a smile as he! Would it be wonderful like the Sun himself? Alas, he knew better than to muse for long.

Seonghwa was the moon god-- his gentleness reflected in the soft moonlight of a cloudless night sky. To be as bright as the Sun would mean giving up his gentle nature. It would throw everything off balance-- he knew that very well. 

When the world was still young, his amazement of how  _ bright _ the Sun was had brought up a jealousy unbeknownst to the gods at the time; how he wished he could have shone as brightly as the Sun! His own light was weak compared to it, and he had grown angry at that. The Moon had refused to rise, dusk never appearing on the horizon. 

And the Sun was hurt at how the Moon refused to rise, not understanding what had been done to anger such a gentle being. His rays had begun to dim, mirroring his emotions. The Sun felt strongly, not softly; as time went on, his emotions had begun to grow faint. 

Many eons later, when the Sun’s rays did not shine any longer, the Moon had not noticed how his anger had affected the rest of the world. Yunho, the Land, had begun to dry as the Moon and the Sun’s failure to rise had caused Yeosang, the Sea, to stop moving the tides-- their lights were desperately needed to help the other gods make things happen in the way they were supposed to.

The Sun wished to shine as brightly as he once did, just to illuminate the Moon, to brighten things and fix them. And how the Moon wished he did too, how he wished to be alight with his own gentleness once more. His jealousy had faded with the eons-- he no longer wished for the Sun's brightness. And when the rays had stopped shining completely, only then had he finally realized. And once the realization had fully overcome him, the Moon had slowly begun to rise again, seeking the warmth of the Sun.

And how the Sun rejoiced when he saw the soft light of the Moon hugging the horizon! Oh! it was a relief! 

How the Sun-- no, how Hongjoong had longed for the gentleness of the Moon-- of  _ Seonghwa _ . To finally see the other, to finally have his reciprocal back; it was a feeling of pure ecstasy. A soft call for him and his light was felt. 

And Hongjoong returned that call, his rays returning slowly.


End file.
